my_miisfandomcom-20200214-history
Emma
Emma '''is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort, and Wii Party. She is ranked #88 out of the Wii Sports Resort CPUs, by overall skill level. Her Total Skill Level is 3182.5. Wii Sports In Tennis, '''Emma has a skill level of about 260-270 and she plays with Rin or Julie. In Baseball, she is one of the first 9 players, with a level of 63-198 (the 2nd worst player), and her team consists of her, Elisa, Luca, Akira, Matt, Kentaro, Abby, Jessie, and Silke. Emma '''plays in every Baseball team from Elisa to Misaki. In Boxing, her skill level is decent: 567-731. Wii Sports Resort In Swordplay, her skill level is around 301-305. In Basketball, she is in Pro Class and plays on a team with Oscar and Alex. Her skill is 1121-1125. In Table Tennis, her skill level is 581-585, and she plays with a hotel slipper (aka "bup" paddle due to the sound it makes) instead of a paddle, along with Ian, Chika, and Steve. However, she will use a regular paddle if faced against after beating the Table Tennis champion. '''Emma '''is also a Pro at Cycling, coming 22nd out of 98. New Wii Sports Her levels in New Wii Sports are the same as in Wii Sports, except she appears on the teams of Misami, Malte, Chicken, Kenny G, Miss, Adam, and Fatso. Armors Emma uses in Swordplay Showdown Wii Party In Wii Party, '''Emma is a Master Mii. Trivia *Her Japanese name is Emaa. *'Emma' was listed on TV Tropes, along with Stéphanie, under the trope "Dark-Skinned Blond". In fact, both of them are the only Miis who are Dark Skinned Blondes. **Coincidentally, both are Master Miis and the favorite colors are blue. *In Boxing, Emma has the lowest level of all female CPU Miis that appear in the sport, despite only being the 16th worst player. She is also the 16th worst player in Tennis. *In Baseball, Emma 'is the only CPU Mii to be a catcher twice. She is the catcher on Elisa's and Luca's teams. *Her name is of German origin, which could bring up the possibility that she is German. *Her name means ”universal“ in German. *'Emma appears in 11 Swordplay Showdown Stages. She appears on stages 2, 4, 5, 7, 8, 9, 10, 17, 18, 19, and 20. *Although Emma does not wear glasses, she is set to use blue as her glasses color instead of the standard black color. *Her name is short for Emily. **Strangely, one of the other CPU Miis has the extended version of her name. *'Emma' is one of a few Miis to have a hotel slipper instead of a regular paddle in Table Tennis, along with Ian, Steve, and Chika. **Out of those Miis, Emma is the 2nd worst of them in Table Tennis. *Although Emma does not have any facial features or any type of glasses, she does not appear in the Wii Party minigame Cry Babies. Ursula, Greg and Shinta share this trait with her. *'Emma' is always left-handed. Category:Blue Outfit Miis Category:Miis who use a hotel slipper